


Лечить нельзя помиловать

by tata_red



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Старскрим с вернувшимся самоуверенным смешком переместился вполоборота к Рэтчету и длинным когтем указал за спину:- Доктор, там болит больше всего.





	Лечить нельзя помиловать

**Author's Note:**

> Идея родилась в дискуссии с zoi_site. Спасибо ей за поддержку вдохновения

\- Это Старскрим! - слегка удивленно сказал Рэтчет. Он не мог предположить, что гордый сикер будет просить о помощи автоботов. Хотя линии их жизни периодически пересекались, логичнее было бы предположить, что характер этих пересечений не изменится.  
Балкхед не собирался отпускать его одного, твердя о сикерской коварности и возможности засады. Автоботы вышли из земного моста, все сенсоры настороже, в манипуляторах у Балкхеда пушка, а у Рэтчета - мед-ящичек.  
Старскрим полусидел в трагичной позе на земле. Рэтчет сдержал позывы своих базовых настроек чинить всех и каждого, кто нуждается в этом. "Десептикон, этот десептикон изрядно портил нам жизнь и убивал наших товарищей по знаку", - напомнил он себе. Такие фразы всегда очищали процессор. Он и не ожидал, что Старскрим даст им новую, ценную информацию, но нельзя было отказаться от возможности это проверить. Нужна была каждая зацепка, позволяющая добраться до Оптимуса.  
Поэтому, услышав что Старскрим вел работы по строительству космического моста, они с Балкхедом обменялись взглядами, и подошли ближе к Старскриму.  
Сикер рассмеялся и широким жестом обвел поврежденную конечность: - Доктор, вот здесь болит больше всего!  
Рэтчет посмотрел на будущий объект ремонта. Нога как нога. Стройная. С завлекательными острыми накладками, оканчивающаяся турбинами. И с ее владельцем на другом конце.  
\- Балкхед, иди на базу и отключи мост до того, как я попрошу забрать себя.  
\- Рэтчет, ты уверен? Я бы не стал оставлять тебя наедине с этим, - Балкхед кивнул на Старскрима.  
Тот собирался было что-то сказать, но под грозным взглядом доктора умолк.  
\- Я _уверен_ , Балкхед. И, помимо всего прочего, я не люблю, когда в процессе починки за моей спиной кто-нибудь маячит.  
\- Ээ.. окей, док бот. Буду ждать запроса. - И Балкхед слегка неуверенно двинулся в сторону моста.  
Когда сияние земного моста исчезло, Рэтчет подошел к Старскриму и взглядом оценил степень повреждений.  
\- Ну что ж, начнем.. доктор! - почти торжествующе сказал Старскрим.  
Рэтчет молча опустился на одну конечность, доставая из ящичка необходимые инструменты. Разговаривать с пациентом.. - "Десептиконом! - одернул себя он, - не пациентом" - не хотелось. Задеты были трубные магистрали в области верхнего шарнира, и автобот мрачно подумал, что починка может затянуться. Он вскинул голову, прерывая вещающего что-то про месть Старскрима, и сказал:  
\- Нужно снять пластины, чтобы иметь доступ ко всем магистралям ноги.  
Старскрим замолк на полуслове.  
\- Но это же..! - воскликнул он было своим резким голосом, но тут же сменил тональность.  
\- Разумеется, как скажешь, _доктор_.  
Рэтчет сощурился.  
\- Старскрим. Я предпочитаю, чтобы во время починки мне никто не мешал. Никто - включая самого чинящегося. Если ты хочешь и дальше функционировать нормально - выполняй то, что я говорю. Сообщение получено?  
\- Ээ.. да. Получено. - злобно сказал Старскрим, отщелкивая пазы на броне.  
Рэтчет снял пластины. Повреждение было не таким серьезным, как он начал опасаться. От выстрела главную магистраль прорезала трещина. Не было похоже, что она собиралась расширяться, превращая трубопровод в бесполезные клочья, но и стягиваться не собиралась.  
Рэтчет взял в руки пневмошприц с черной мед-пастой - вязкой субстанцией, ускоряющей процесс заживление несерьезных повреждений.  
Он удалил сочащийся из раны энергон и быстро, пока тот снова не натек, нанес субстанцию на трещину. Автобот вел конусом пневмошприца вверх по трещине, задержавшись в районе среднего шарнира.  
Трещина растянулась до самого верхнего шарнира, и Рэтчеты пришлось придвинуться ближе к Старскриму, чтобы удержать равновесие.  
Старскрим старался сдерживать внутренние сигналы. Ему нужна была медицинская помощь, не интерфейс. Но гладкая броня медика, сосредоточенный взгляд его оптики и манипуляторы, так аккуратно, почти нежно касающиеся его частей.. Это было так непохоже на их - десептиконского - штатного медика, который мог сопровождать починку разного рода похабными комментариями, иногда воплощая их в действительность. С высшим командованием он себя сдерживал, зато все остальные ходили к нему только при крайней надобности. Такое отношение вкупе с нависающей фигурой распаляли его воображение и нагревали системы. Старскрим слегка шевельнулся, словно бы невзначай отводя вторую конечность еще больше в сторону, и слегка съезжая по земле вниз.  
\- Шарков джампер, я же сказал - вести себя спокойно! - Рэтчет был раздражен. Мало того, что ему приходится чинить десептикона, так тот еще и мешает процессу! Даже капля зря потраченной субстанции могла вывести Рэтчета из себя. Пришлось прижать десептикона за брюшную броню к земле.  
Этот жест был последней каплей в чаше терпения Старскрима. Он не знал что на него нашло, видимо, сказывалось долгое пребывание в одиночестве, и харизма меха, которой нельзя было отрицать.  
Ретчет слегка удивленно отметил, что температура брони у Старскрима несколько выше нормы, но решил не заострять на этом внимание и, игнорируя пыхтение десептикона, продолжил свою работу. Он уже дошел почти до самого конца трещины, благодаря Праймусовы покрышки за то, что трещина не змеится дальше.  
Далее следовало поправить многочисленные проводки, осмотреть турбины и, напоследок просканировав десептикона, отправить того подальше. "Желательно, хорошим пинком", - подумал Рэтчет. Для такой тонкой работы как проводка был нужен свет, и Рэтчет включил фары на низкий уровень. Слегка наклонившись и форсировав оптику, он принялся за дело.  
Старскрим мог выдержать многое, но работа Рэтчета с его проводами была слишком уж не вовремя (для его ощущений, разумеется, не для его целостности). У сикеров было много датчиков - во время полета приходилось всегда учитывать силу и направление ветра, возможное присутствие противника в воздухе, отслеживание радио-сигналов, пытающихся захватить его и сделать целью, датчики внешней температуры и прочее, и его нейро-система всегда работала в форсированном режиме, что не могло не сказываться на чувствительности внутренней начинки. Кнокаут всегда переключал восприятие датчиков аэро-коммандера в заниженный регистр, но Рэтчет, похоже, не имел обо всем этом ни малейшего понятия. Или просто не желал переключать.  
Рэтчет соединял провода снова в одно целое, и Старскрим, не удержавшись, испустил короткий стон.  
Руки Рэтчета замерли, а шлем повернулся к нему:  
\- В чем дело?  
Старскрим криво усмехнулся:  
\- Все в порядке, доктор, продолжай.  
\- Температура твоей брони выше нормы, ты реагируешь непонятными звуками на то, на что не должен, твои движения говорят за себя. - Мерным тоном перечислял Рэтчет. - Я подозревал такое развитие событий. Твое поведение начинает напоминать мне интера, Старскрим. А теперь - замри. Продолжим.  
\- Что? Да как.. да как ты смеешь??! Я не какой то ржавый интер! Я командовал отрядом сикеров на Кибертроне!  
\- Скажи это Мегатрону! - резко ответил Рэтчет, продолжая аккуратно соединять провода. Манипуляторы работали в обычном ритме, не причиняя боли, не испуская угрозы.  
Старскрим вспомнил другие уверенные манипуляторы, причинявшие ее.  
\- Мегатрон больше не имеет никакого ко мне отношения! Я теперь сам по себе!  
\- О да. - коротко ответил автобот.  
Сикер, скрежетнув воколайзером, замолчал, но только на короткое мгновение.  
\- К чему именно это замечание относилось? - высокомерно спросил он, забыв и о возбуждении, и о своем намерении вести себя хорошо, чтобы быть починеным.  
\- Ко всему. Ты - _прихвостень_ маньяка, и конкретно сейчас - ты не сам по себе. Еще вопросы? - Рэтчет поднял на десептикона прищуренную оптику, и тот внезапно вспомнил частично пойманные переговоры дронов-шахтеров про автоботского медика и подумал, что зеленый цвет оптики очень подошел бы этому меха.  
\- Да. Когда ты продолжишь? - и аккуратно клацнул когтями по манипулятору медика.  
От неожиданности Рэтчет слегка дернулся, и провода натянулись. Он ожидал громкого возмущения от сикера, но не такого движения.  
Старскрим наблюдал за автоботом. Тот явно о чем-то напряженно размышлял. Старскрим был готов отдать свою порцию энергона лишь бы узнать - о чем. Впрочем, сикер не всегда мог долго кружить и выжидать, а сейчас точно был не подходящий для этого момент. Он придвинулся ближе к медику и, по возможности тихим и проникновенным голосом, сказал:  
\- Раз ты знаешь причину этих симптомов, чего же ты ждешь?  
\- Хватит! - Рэтчет встал и сделал шаг назад. - Я не собираюсь путаться с тобой проводами! Я сделал все необходимое, с турбинами ты справишься сам, с пластинами тем более, - и развернулся, явно собираясь вызвать для себя земной мост и уйти.  
Старскрим сцепил дентопластины. Он не мог позволить медику уйти. В этом был и личный интерес - починить до конца конечность, и _очень_ личный интерес - системы были разогреты, рубеж пройден, и остаться вот так ни с чем - нет, это было выше него.  
\- Рэтчет, - сказал он.  
Медик остановился.  
\- Прояви милосердие! Осталось выправить совсем немного! Я прошу тебя! - тональность слегка скрежещущего голоса повысилась, и Рэтчет преодолел желание отключить аудиодатчики.  
Первичиные программы и протоколы активно протестовали против ухода, сообщения о поврежденном трансформере постоянно выскакивали на край обзорного экрана. Да еще и паскудный летун включил слабый инфразвуковой сигнал о помощи. Рэтчет с легким шипение выпустил пар и повернулся обратно.  
\- Хорошо. Но если дернешься - спаяю крылья в одно целое, - пообещал он.  
Старскрим, осторожно принимая позу невинного развратника, утвердительно кивнул шлемом.  
Медик подошел и, сдерживая скрип дентопластин, снова опустился на одну конечность. Прилаживая броню сикера на место он подозрительно отметил, что местоположение конечности слегка изменилось. Рэтчет скользнул взглядом по тонким очертаниям сикера с острыми законцовками по всей поверхности. Ему вдруг стало на мгновение любопытно - такие ли они остыре, как кажутся? И не ранит ли ими сикер сам себя?  
\- Так. С пластинами готово. - произнес автобот, одновременно сканируя конечность на наличие неучтенных повреждений. Судя по показаниям, все было в порядке.  
\- Теперь турбина, - он потянулся руками в подошве Старскрима, но тот резво отдернул конечность.  
\- Ошибочка, доктор! - и медленно перенес вес на средние шарниры, поворачиваясь к медику спиной, пытаясь сделать это отчужденно и чувственно одновременно.  
Рэтчет резко отклонил корпус назад, уворачиваясь от крыльев. Непослушный взгляд опять заскользил по корпусу сикера. Не каждый видел его со стороны крыльев, осторожные сикеры берегли их прежде всего, и мало кому доверяли настолько, что дозволяли исчезать со своей оптики. Взгляд Рэтчета уперся в турбину, расположенную точно посреди крыльев. Он не так уж много знал о строении сикеров. Расположение турбины у многих отличалось, и у большинства она была на месте "каблуков", однако у данного сикера, видимо, "каблуки" были лишь.. Для чего? Рэтчет прикинул, что при такой слабой конструкции, вес крыльев и турбины должен быть слишком большим. Видимо, поэтому сикер всегда ходит полусогнутым. Для чего же нужны каблуки, к которым Старскрим не дал прикоснуться? Вряд ли они, учитывая строение, влияли на устойчивость в плохую или хорошую сторону. Центр тяжести, еще более смещенный вперед из-за веса крыльев и положения корпуса, должен был нагружать хрупкие на вид опорные поверхности еще сильнее. Защитный элемент, предохраняющий некий механизм в над-каблучной части, требующий деликатного обращения? "Еще одна загадка сикеров", - подумал Рэтчет.  
Резкое шипение вывело автобота из размышлений.  
\- Что ты там делаешь, медик? Я уже начинаю подозревать тебя.. - и сикер издал ехидный смешок.  
Рэтчет почти услышал как у него в процессоре что-то щелкнуло.  
Он быстро просканировал турбину. Повреждений нет. Но он решил..  
-Твоя турбина в порядке, за исключением того факта.. что она вся, вся в копоти! Ста-арскрим, - протянул медик, - неужели создатель тебе не говорил, что за турбинами нужно ухаживать?  
И он щедро спрыснул турбину чистящей жидкостью. Жидкость была быстродействующей, и едкой. Она не наносила повреждений, нет, она была призвана быстро и эффективно удалять грязь, не калечить. Это было собственное изобретение Рэтчета, и за идею он благодарил отряд штурмовиков-кислотников. Но рецепторы эта жидкость тревожила изрядно.  
Скрипение воколайзера Старскрима, пытавшегося удержать ругательства и вопли, было в некотором роде машинным маслом на его шестеренки. Рэтчет достал жесткую полимерную ткань для удаления очистительной жидкости, и провел по внутренней поверхности турбины.  
\- Включишь турбину, и клянусь штекерами Праймуса - я переделаю тебя в настольный планшет с крылышками.  
Старскрим в очередной раз сдержал потребность выругаться. Сначала кусачая жидкость, теперь жесткая ткань - все это только добавляло ощущений в его нейросеть. Он не классифицировал это как боль - а уж о боли он знал многое - скорее, как средний раздражитель рецепторов. А раз не боль, то для него - удовольствие. Он благодарил кибертронскую конструкцию за наличие двойственной реакции на сильные раздражители. Сразу два полюса ощущений, все оттенки между ними, весь ослепительный спектр, и сейчас - для него одного! Старскрим, стоя в свой самой беззащитной позиции - крыльями к врагу (а Рэтчет все-же определялся как враг) - запрокинув шлем, шумел воздухозаборниками - тщетная попытка охладить разогревающийся корпус.  
Рэтчет знал о том, какую реакцию вызывают его действия у Старскрима, на то они и были направлены. "Я всего лишь выявляю слабые места у противника", - эта успокоительная мантра уже перестала действовать, и Рэтчет гасил мысли наподобии - "Что, что ты делаешь??"  
Копоть счищена, и настало время мягкой полировки. Автобот достает из своего арсенала полировочную ткань и мягкими движениями проводит по гладкому жаропрочному металлу, одновременно удивляясь тому, что Старскрим все же ощущает действие очистительной жидкости. Очередная загадка сикерской конструкции.  
Десептикон стонет уже в открытую, и ему абсолютно налить на все - существуют только он, и руки медика.  
Рэтчет придвигается ближе к сикеру, осторожно, пытаясь не задеть крылья, и говорит в самый аудиодатчик:  
\- Скажи мне, Старскрим, чего ты хочешь?  
И сикер, погруженный в собственное наслаждение, отвечает своим резким высоким голосом:  
\- Сделай это, автобот, я прошу тебя!  
И слышит в ответ - "Балкхед, земной мост. Быстро!"  
Ощущение присутствия корпуса медика за спиной исчезает, процессор Старскрима, уже готовый к перезагрузке, не успевает обработать информацию с положенной ему скоростью, и Старскрим оборачивается только затем, чтобы увидеть исчезающего в завихрениях земного моста медика.  
Десептикон издал короткий вопль ярости.  
Опять. Опять придется самому.

\- Рэтчет? Все в порядке?  
Вопрос Балкхеда выдернул Рэтчета из задумчивости. Слегка злорадной задумчивости, чего таить.  
\- Да, Балкхед. Все хорошо.  
\- Ты.. ты его починил?  
\- Да.  
\- И оставил вновь функционирующего врага на свободе?  
\- Балкхед! Неужели ты думал, что я притащу его сюда?  
\- Но он снова может строить против нас свои планы! Снова вредить нам! - большой железный кулак с размаху опустился на жалобно хрустнувший медицинский прибор, - Надо вообще было его отключить!  
\- Балкхед! Мне это было нужно! И вообще, - сузив линзы, - неужели ты думаешь, что я способен отключить того, в кого недавно вложил свои умения? Если принести Старскрима сюда, лучше бы не стало. Представь что могло бы быть, сумей он освободиться - тут же люди. Бывают. Временами.  
Балкхед задумчиво потоптался на месте, а потом решил пойти патрулировать местность. Когда Рэтчет в таком настроении, на базе становится как-то неуютно.

***

Рэтчет уже почти полностью выкинул тот эпизод из проца, как..  
\- Снова?  
Балкхед оказался прав. Рэтчет сузил линзы:  
\- Старскрим.

Старскрим решил пойти уже известной ему дорогой. Автоботы не подвели - пришли быстро и вдвоем, никаких лишних товарищей вроде Арси или, упаси Праймас, Оптимуса. Он снова смотрел снизу вверх на оптику автоботов, так подходящую по цвету воротам земного моста, и опять вспомнил синтетический энергон в сочетании с Рэтчетом.  
Все повторялось снова и снова - в который раз ему пришлось умолять медика вернуться и помочь, ему даже пришлось выдать то, о чем он предпочитал не думать - отсутствие своей ключеренки.  
Инсектикон - о нем он тоже предпочитал не думать - однако, косвенно ему помог.  
Старскрим с вернувшимся самоуверенным смешком переместился вполоборота к Рэтчету и длинным когтем указал за спину:  
\- Доктор, там болит больше всего.

Рэтчету снова пришлось спровадить Балкхеда.  
Он подавил желание швырнуть медицинский ящичек на землю, и подошел к Старскриму. Тот, что удивительно, безмолвно ждал, пока медик опустится рядом. Повреждения опять же были не серьезные. Разодрана броня под крылом, повреждены магистрали. Не более.  
Рэтчет понадеялся, что треснувшего трубопровода, как в прошлый раз, не будет, иначе в этот раз починка затянется надолго. Возможно, придется ему переместиться на базу, ибо полевые условия для такого - не подходят.  
Он все время подозревал сикера в возобновлении гнусных действий и намеков, и уже держал наготове едкие острые фразы, которые помогут сикеру оставить тонкие манипуляторы при себе, но ничего не происходило. Рэтчет пришел к выводу, что сикер усвоил прошлый урок, и углубился в "штопание" десептиконской начинки.

Спустя несколько циклов Рэтчет заканчивал прилаживать последний лист брони на место. И он никак не ожидал, что на первый взгляд хрупкий и невесомый сикер так легко опрокинет его на землю. Драгоценные астросекунды были утеряны, и наконечник ракеты, будто завораживая, слегка покачивался перед оптикой автобота, пока другим манипулятором сикер лихорадочно обшаривал броню Рэтчета, временами оставляя длинные царапины.  
\- Где? - будто задыхаясь, выкрикнул сикер, - где магнитные замки твоей шлаковой брони?  
Чуткими аудиодатчиками Рэтчет уловил едва слышимые звуки гудения оружия, и решил не испытывать терпение Старскрима.  
Броня с легкими щелчками отошла от корпуса и упала рядом.  
\- Даже не думай! - тихо произнес сикер, и Рэтчет почувствовал чужие штекеры у своих гнезд. Он активировал внешние датчики и почувствовал змеящиеся провода десептикона - от одного корпуса к другому. Злость закипала в легком и быстром энергоне Рэтчета. Первые искры электричества, и он уже решил - что не будет все так просто. Автобот подумал о своих товарищах, принявших смерть от оружия этого сикера. О тех, кто может принять от него смерть. Он подумал о том, как будет смотреть в оптику Оптимусу Прайму. он подумал о самом Прайме.. а потом сикер защелкнул держатели и усилил передачу электричества, и все мысли Рэтчета разом вышибло из процессора.  
"Определенно, - смутно мелькнула мысль, - надо будет хорошо изучить строение сикеров"  
И мощная волна долго накапливаемых зарядов прокатилась обратно от медика к представителю фиолетовой инсигнии. Несмотря на то, что Рэтчет добросовестно несколько раз в солярный цикл давал выход накопившейся интерфейсной энергии, что-то внутри оставалось - то, что может найти выход только с партнером, не наедине с собой, и это что-то со временем накопилось, так что Рэтчет был словно большой, неразряженный аккумулятор. И сикер пользовался этим, доподлинно зная какого это - интерфейс после долгого воздержания. Он провел когтями по открытой набрюшной части корпуса Рэтчета, скидывая с их кончиков юркие искорки, проникавшие под броню. Сполохи маленьких молний плясали в месте соединения проводов с корпусом.  
Рэтчет уже не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Не было сейчас той силы, что была бы способной прервать их. Даже явление самого Праймуса не стало бы причиной. Тому пришлось бы ретироваться, только чтобы не смотреть на двух сцепленных меха.  
Старскрим вцепился Рэтчету в наплечные накладки и выгнулся - крылья неодолимо тянуло вниз, и сервоприводы уже начинало сводить - верные предвестники перезагрузки. Он, не стесняясь, громко вскрикивал, наслаждаясь эхом. Сикер опустил голову - помехи в оптике не мешали смотреть на медика, остававшегося безмолвным даже в пики нагрузки. Да что просто смотреть?! Десептикон опустился на медика так, что мог заглянуть в яркий свет его оптики, так близко, как никогда не мог представить. Он вспоминал похожее свечение земного и космического мостов, он представлял эту оптику в зеленом цвете, он представлял себе все те медицинские штучки, что носил в себе Рэтчет, и что он мог ими сделать; он отодвинулся и, подцепив голубой сполох себе на коготь, перенес его на низко расположенный шеврон. Радио-датчики Рэтчета почти захлебнулись сообщениями об обвале всех систем и медик перезагрузился, ничего видя перед собой кроме маленьких окошек с ошибками, заполонившими обзорный экран. Он не видел искр на концах крыльев сикера, не чувствовал сильной вибрации его турбины. Сикер же ничего не видел кроме своего блаженства.

Медик пришел онлайн, когда сикер деловито втягивал штекеры под набрюшную секцию и брезгливо стряхивал землю со средних шарниров. Доли клика он смотрел на десептикона, а потом активировал оружие. Старскрим отпрыгнул:  
\- Нет нужды так волноваться. На твоем месте я бы задумался о внешнем виде, - и ухмыльнулся. - Знаешь, я и не ожидал от автоботского медика такой отдачи, - задумчиво сказал он. - Может, нам как-нибудь повторить?  
\- Пха, что? Повторить? Да скорее ты.. ты спасешь автобота, чем я снова окажусь с тобой на разных концах проводов! - сварливо ответил Рэтчет, тоже отряхивая землю с корпуса. Он даже слегка подпрыгнул, пытаясь сделать это и со спинной броней.  
\- Что ж. Увидим.  
И с этими словами сикер, издав неопределенный звук, своей резкой походкой удалился.

Рэтчет проводил его взглядом, не решаясь выстрелить вслед, а потом вызвал Балкхеда.

***

Сигнал полученного сообщения отвлек Рэтчета от напряженного наблюдения по экрану за состоянием автоботов.  
Неопознанный отправитель.  
\- Только не снова, - пробормотал медик, и открыл вложенный файл.  
Это была запись из банков памяти. На ней четко было видно, как чьи-то острые когти разрывают толстые нити паутины, и Арси, замотанная в плотный кокон, падает на землю.  
Рэтчет тяжело оперся на манипуляторы. Он вспомнил свои неосторожные слова и прикрыл оптику.  
Непрочитанное сообщение назойливой красной точкой мигало на экране..


End file.
